Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 011
The Special Pursuit Deck Returns: Regain the Bonds with a Friend is the eleventh episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. It aired on 11th June 2008 on TV Tokyo. In order to get back his deck and D-Wheel, Yusei meets a man named Saiga. Episode Summary Bootleg Yusei Fudo walks through the neon-lit Café District of Neo Domino City. Two men in suits follow and observe him. Yusei remains oblivious as he recalls what Takasu said about the Securities having possession of his deck and D-Wheel. He reaches a bar called Bootleg, remembering Himuro's advice about meeting Saiga here, Yusei enters and the two suited men cautiously follow him. He sits at the counter before the bartender turns to serve him. The spikey haired bartender, with a criminal marking each of his eyes begins to mock and patronize Yusei. Yusei calmly asks for some milk. The bartender furiously grabs him by the collar asking if he's trying to yank his chain, but releases him as he sees Yusei's stalkers enter. The barman gasps in shock after Yusei shows him the "Great Bull Djinn" card. He then serves him the milk, on the house and notices the two suited men. He nods to indicate to Yusei their presence and sends Yusei outside. The two people follow Yusei out as well. After Yusei leaves, a rider leaps off a roof on a D-Wheel. He grabs Yusei, stuffs him on the D-Wheel and rides off. The stalkers pull out a tracking device, but Yusei's marker suddenly disappears from the device. The rider is hown flashing a device over Yusei's criminal mark, jamming its signal. He introduces himself as Saiga. Helicopters now scout the area in search of Yusei. At Saiga's base At a seemingly abandoned office, Saiga types something on a laptop. Yusei asks Saiga what he is. Saiga smirks and replies that he's not quite sure himself, but he'll get Yusei almost anything. He describes himself as a "Jack of all trades". Yusei remains silent while Saiga continues to explain that he needn't worry about pay, because Himuro paid him before being sent to the center. He then asks Yusei what he can do for him. Yusei tells him that he plans to infiltrate the Security storage warehouse building. Saiga turns to look at him, now with a shocked expression. Saiga prepares a fake id for Yusei, which describes him as an electrician named Taro Daimon. He also manages to pin point the location of Yusei's D-Wheel. While he's hacking, Yusei finds a piture of Saiga with another duelist holding a trophy. Yusei notices the other duelist is holding a "Machiners Sniper" card. A damaged "Machiners Sniper" is also found, beneath the picture. Yusei asks Takasu if he was a duelist. Saiga gets mad and yells at Yusei not to be going around touching other people's stuff. Unremorsed by his scolding, Yusei holds up the picture and notes that Siaga was a Tag Duel D-Wheeler. Saiga sighs that he wasn't a pro, he only defeated duelists in the exhibition league. He then drops the subject and calls Yusei over to show his progress. despite obtaining the password to the warehouse, Saiga is still certain Yusei will end up back in the detention center. Either way he doesn't care. Meanwhile Ushio who is hiding outside, laughs and says that he won't allow Yusei to give him the slip. He recalls annointing himself to be the one to remove Yusei from Neo Domino, back at Security headquarters. and Saiga.]] The next day, Saiga gives Yusei a bag of essentials telling him that the rest relies on his luck. As Yusei reaches for the bag, Saiga demands to know why Yusei is embarking on this mission, knowing that he'l get caught. Yusei replies that the bonds of his freinds are there and that he's just taking back what was stolen from him. Saiga jeers at the idea of doing this for friends. Yusei then cleverly glances at the picture he was looking at earlier. Saiga's tone changes as he says that he understands. He once had a friend, he tells Yusei, but all he left was an unrealistic reality of living dead with profound despair. Although he hasn't changed his mind on how he remarked on what Yusei said, and tells him that bonds of friendship is just a fantasy. You eventually only try think of yourself, just like him. Incomplete Featured Duels Yusei Fudo vs Tetsu Ushio Yusei Summons "Bolt Hedgehog" in Defense Position (DEF/800). Yusei and Ushio each have 1 SPC. Ushio Summons "Surge Striker" in Attack Position (ATK/1600). It attacks and destroys "Bolt Hedgehog". Ushio Sets 1 card. Yusei and Ushio each have 2 SPC. Yusei Summons "Junk Synchron" and uses its effect to revive "Bolt Hedgehog" in Defense Position. He then uses both of them to Synchro Summon "Junk Warrior". Ushio activates "Discord Counter" splitting "Junk Warrior" back to "Junk Synchron" and "Bolt Hedgehog" (both in Defense Position) and causes Yusei's turn to end. Yusei and Ushio each have 3 SPC. Ushio Summons "Chase Scouter" (ATK/1400). Ushio attacks and destroys both of Yusei's monsters. "Chase Scouter's" effect inflicts 500 damage to Yusei (Yusei: Life Points/3500). Ushio Sets 2 cards. Yusei and Ushio each have 4 SPC. Yusei draws "Confusion Chaff" and Sets it. Continued next episode...